


Ежедневная колонка

by torri_jirou



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: С ними постоянно что-то происходит. Даже когда кажется, что не происходит ничего!Сборник мини-историй.





	1. Хурма

В последнее время Кай увлекся тайским карвингом. У него действительно хорошо получается, Рейта вообще не думает, что у Кая что-то может получиться недостаточно хорошо. Бутоны тыквенных роз, морковные хризантемы, огуречные лилии, камелии из дайкона, лебеди из яблок - все выглядят великолепно. Рейта восхищается ими совершенно искренне. Но так же искренне он ненавидит то, что в доме теперь практически невозможно найти фрукты нормальной спелости – они все каменные и безвкусные, как картофель. Попытаться съесть персик и в результате чуть не обломать о него зубы, это мало кому может понравиться. Кай сочувствует, но новой привычке не изменяет – ему так удобнее вырезать и искусство однозначно дороже.  
Вот и сейчас, доставая из пакета продукты, он находит и недовольно вертит в руках упаковку хурмы:  
\- Откуда она взялась?  
\- Это я купил. – Рейта отбирает пакет и относит к мойке.  
\- Но из нее же ничего сделаешь, такая мягкая - в руках расползается!? – удивляется Кай.  
Рейта стремительно поворачивается, так что Кай от неожиданности отшатывается и раздельно произносит:  
\- Могу я купить что-нибудь не для того, чтобы вырезать, а просто чтобы съесть?  
\- Извини... я не подумал, - слышит он запоздалые извинения.  
На самом деле, такую переспевшую хурму, Рейта сам не очень любит, он взял ее из чистого упрямства, чтобы быть абсолютно уверенным – эти фрукты точно не окажутся недозрелыми.  
Хурма и правда мнется и буквально тает в руках, жесткие лепестки околоплодников отрываются от одного прикосновения. Рейта аккуратно снимает шкурку с трех плодов и перекладывает в глубокую миску. Потом, не обращая внимания на гневный взгляд Кая, утаскивает у него один апельсин и, разрезав напополам, выдавливает сок на хурму, чтобы разбавить приторность.  
Он садится на подоконник, ковыряет мякоть ложкой и наблюдает, как Кай освобождает стол, раскладывает инструменты - он даже уже научился отличать карбовочный нож от «ласточкиного хвоста» - и начинает счищать с арбуза корку.  
Раньше Кай учился, повторяя уроки из книг и видео, сейчас он уже импровизирует и придумывает собственные рисунки. Рейта засматривается, как на арбузном боку расцветает великолепный фантастический цветок, и роняет ложку. Но ему лень поднимать эту или идти за другой, так что он продолжает есть руками, хоть это и не очень удобно. И катает на языке косточку – у хурмы они такие гладкие, такие приятные на ощупь, что их просто жалко выплевывать. Вокруг цветка на арбузе тем временем появляются причудливо завивающиеся ленты.  
В высказывании «Люблю смотреть, как другие работают» для Рейты никогда не существовало иронического подтекста. Он не радуется собственному безделью, когда смотрит, что делает Кай, для него это действительно такое же искреннее и чистое удовольствие, как глядеть на огонь и бегущую воду.  
Рейта наблюдает, медленно доедает хурму, гоняет во рту хурмовую косточку. И совершенно не замечает, что Кай все чаще отвлекается и сам смотрит на него. Поэтому, когда тот вдруг откладывает нож и подходит, для Рейты это оказывается полной неожиданностью.  
Кай слизывает с его пальцев оранжевую мякоть, потом целует в губы, и когда поцелуй прекращается, косточки во рту у Рейты уже нет. Кай, дразня, держит ее в зубах и говорит:  
\- Ты был совершенно прав. В следующий раз купим еще.


	2. Всё дело в ней...

Клип собирались снимать в небольшом павильоне соседнего со звукозаписывающей студией здания, так что Руки успел до появления в гримерке встретиться с дизайнером и обсудить, что ему не нравится в оформлении нового альбома.  
Он думал, что будет последним: переговоры длились дольше, чем планировалось, но в комнате находился всего один человек. Неизвестная особа, стройная и длинноногая, крутилась перед зеркалом, примеряя огромную, закрывающую плечи до самых лопаток, темно-синюю бархатную шляпу.  
Руки удивился немного – обычно приглашенные актеры переодевались отдельно от группы, но предвкушение легкого флирта быстро отодвинуло в сторону удивление, не упускать же такую возможность.  
\- Милая барышня, неужели мы будем с вами сниматься в одном клипе?! – воскликнул он. – Давайте тогда знакомиться… О, черт!  
Особа повернулась, открывая взору отнюдь не женственные плечи и до боли знакомое лицо.  
\- О, Таканори! Привет! - Уруха лучезарно улыбнулся, кажется он был так увлечен примеркой, что не обратил внимания, как его приняли за девушку. – Смотри какой мне классный костюм для клипа подобрали. Давно мечтал в такой шляпе выступать. Круто, да?  
\- Ммм… Хм… Сойдет, - сказал Руки довольно кисло.  
Уруха засиял еще лучезарнее, не заметив, что у приятеля вдруг резко испортилось настроение, просочился мимо него за дверь и отправился в павильон, даже не догадываясь, что проторил себе дорогу в ад.  
К середине дня от заскоков Таканори стонали все, даже прославившийся своим терпеливым и спокойным характером главный оператор. Но вокалист умудрялся изводить окружающих с такой виртуозной ловкостью, что при всем желании не получалось его осадить.  
В тот самый момент, когда ассистентка бодро рапортовала название клипа и номер дубля и готовилась уже щелкнуть хлопушкой, вдруг раздавалось вежливое, но настойчивое покашливание.  
\- Прошу прощения… - прерывал ее Руки голосом, в котором медоточивость и трагизм смешивались в такой причудливой пропорции, что не обратить внимание на его слова было просто невозможно. А далее следовали указания на недочеты, которые, по мнению Таканори, упустили из вида при подготовке к съемкам. То же касалось осветителей, гримеров и даже самого режиссера.  
\- Боги, где были наши мозги, когда мы назначили этого одержимого ответственным за дизайн? – с трагическими интонациями в голосе произнес Аой, обращаясь к высокому потолку павильона, за неимением открытого неба.  
Руки в это время убеждал осветителя, что оленьи головы нуждаются в дополнительной подсветке.  
\- Если память мне не изменяет, он сам себя назначил, - невольно взяв на себя роль бога, мрачно отозвался Кай.  
\- Но надо же было его остановить как-то! – Аой чувствовал, что он близок к тому, чтобы в дополнение к трагическому тону так же трагично заломить руки. Домой хотелось страшно.  
\- Сначала никто не подумал, к чему это приведет, а потом было поздно. Теперь его даже конец света не остановит, - сказал незаметно присоединившийся к компании Рейта.  
Осветитель смотрел так, будто для него лично конец света уже наступил. Потом тупо кивнул и пошел устанавливать лампы – так проще.  
Руки довольно потер ладони и хищным взглядом окинул креативное барахло на столе.  
\- Господин режиссер, я прошу прощения, но мне кажется, подсвечники нужно переставить, сейчас они совершенно теряются в кадре, вы согласны?  
Режиссер только рукой махнул: делай что хочешь, и Руки радостно принялся за дело – подсвечник передвинули сначала на пару сантиметров в одну сторону, потом на пару сантиметров в другую и в конце концов вернули на прежнее место. Руки помчался к камере. Аой и Кай дружно застонали сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
\- Сейчас я его убью, - выразил общее настроение Рейта.  
\- Да ладно вам, не придирайтесь, он же для нас всех старается. Хочет, чтобы результат был безупречным, - вступился вдруг за Таканори Уруха.  
На него посмотрели с немым изумлением - неужели в этом здании нашелся человек, еще не убитый перфекционизмом Руки? Но потом Аой окинул Уруху придирчивым взглядом и с понимающим видом переглянулся с Каем. Рейта ухмыльнулся.  
\- Слушай, ты это… не нагнетай. Иди лучше шляпку поправь что ли, а то съехала, - язвительно сказал он.  
\- Пфф, подумаешь, - Уруха сделал вид, что ему все равно, но незаметно покосившись на шляпу, независимой походкой отправился по направлению к зеркалу.  
\- Уруха трудоголик, где бы записать, - вслед ему пробормотал Аой.  
\- Зато, красота – страшная сила! – отозвался Рейта. – Из него сегодня энтузиазм брызжет, как шампанское.  
\- Теплое.  
\- Точно!  
\- Да ладно вам, - к Каю вернулось его обычное добродушие, - он, бедняга, еще не знает, что это была только разминка, а главное веселье впереди.  
Троица еще немного похихикала, и все разошлись по местам: Руки наконец домучил подсвечник, съемки возобновились, реквизиторши вздохнули с облегчением и побежали прятать лишние предметы. На всякий случай.  
В следующие два часа Руки, даже не догадываясь о добрых словах в свой адрес, методично и основательно доводил единственного человека, кто еще оставался к нему хорошо расположен. То есть Уруху. Каждый перерыв в съемках, каждая заминка использовалась для того, чтобы дать ему необычайно ценный и совершенно необходимый совет: как лучше повернуть голову, как держать спину или гитару, какой жест необходимо сделать.  
Через некоторое время по выражению лица Урухи можно было легко представить, какой именно очевидный и выразительный жест он хочет сделать.  
\- Стоп, снято. Всем спасибо!  
Наверное, еще никогда эти слова режиссера не сопровождались столь дружным вздохом облегчения. Все, кто имел такую возможность, улетучились со съемочной площадки, не дожидаясь слов благодарности от музыкантов. Остальные с завистью смотрели им вслед.  
\- Как же я устал! – Рейта вполз в комнату отдыха на полусогнутых и ничком упал на диван. Но долго наслаждаться покоем ему не дали: вошедший следом Аой бесцеремонно скинул его ноги и уселся с краю, а Каю Рейта уступил место сам. И они, сидя рядышком, как воробьи на проводе, наблюдали за еле передвигающим ноги Урухой.  
\- Ну что, ты по-прежнему считаешь, что некто, кого здесь пока нет, старается исключительно для нас и общего блага? Чтобы результат был безупречным? – ехидно спросил Аой, когда Уруха приземлился на стул.  
\- Заткнитесь, вы… - вяло огрызнулся тот.  
\- А мы-то тут при чем? – в один голос возмутились Рейта и Кай.  
Получить ответ они не успели: в комнату влетел Таканори. Целый день напряженных съемок на нем как будто совершенно не отразился, он был по-прежнему полон энергии. И кажется, даже доволен.  
\- Что я вам хочу сказать, парни… - начал было он и осекся, - Такашима, а ты знаешь вообще, что все последние кадры с тобой получились ужасно?  
\- Да кто бы сомневался, - меланхолично отозвался Уруха, - Странно еще, что только последние.  
Говорил он, обращаясь к своей шляпе, которую держал перед собой, сдувая с нее невидимые пылинки, поэтому не замечал, как Руки все больше и больше хмурится.  
\- Тем не менее. Поэтому я собираюсь договориться с режиссером, чтобы твои эпизоды завтра пересняли.  
Уруха нахлобучил шляпу, лихо провел пальцами по краю полей, придавая им нужный изгиб и так же лихо отозвался:  
\- Любой каприз за ваши деньги, сэр!  
Руки пулей вылетел из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью. В тот же момент от Урухиной лихости не осталось и следа.  
\- Может его отравить, а?!  
Кай посмотрел на него с укоризной.  
\- Слушай, я понимаю съемки, но сейчас-то мог хотя бы его не дразнить лишний раз?  
\- Да что я ему сделал-то? – с отчаяньем спросил Уруха.  
\- Лично ты, ничего, - ответил Аой. – Просто он сам хотел в твоей шляпе сниматься.  
\- Ну так и снимался бы!  
\- Но тебе она больше идет…


	3. Маленькие слабости

Маленькая слабость, которую позволяет себе Рейта - любоваться руками Аоя.  
В этом нет никакого эротического подтекста, только эстетическое восхищение. Хотя Кай не верит, смеется и говорит, что так не бывает. Рейта всегда пожимает плечами и остается при своем мнении. Он не испытывает к Аою влечения, это точно. Просто... ну да, это очень просто, как-то само собой получается, что взгляд задерживается на затянутом вокруг гибкого запястья браслете. А потом, этот взгляд сам собой скользит по пальцам, перебирающим струны, внимательно разглядывает ногти. Странно, но пальцы Аоя не портит даже плохой маникюр с облезшим лаком. Но больше всего Рейту привлекают сильные кисти с выступающими от напряженной игры венами. Сильные, но не навязчивые мускулы предплечий и плеч, аккуратные локти.  
У Аоя очень красивые руки. С этим Кай не спорит и закрывает глаза на маленькую слабость Рейты, тоже позволяя себе маленькую слабость - немного повредничать, если ему кажется, что Рейта слишком засмотрелся.


	4. Закон Подлости или Теория Происхождения Фансервиса

Во всем были виноваты мороженое и новые вельветовые джинсы от GF Ferre. Их Руки купил буквально несколько дней назад: превосходные, из отличной ткани и с идеальной посадкой. Одним словом, шикарные. А мороженое таяло. Таяло быстро и неумолимо, совершенно не считаясь с работающим кондиционером, новыми джинсами и нежеланием Руки пачкаться. Оно уже переполнило обертку и потекло по рукам, а диван был очень низкий и мягкий, Руки барахтался на нем, как жук упавший на спинку, и никак не мог встать, чтобы добраться до стола, салфеток или каким-нибудь еще способом избежать катастрофы.  
Да, диван тоже был виноват. Даже больше, чем джинсы, которые, если посмотреть строго, вообще не при чем. Просто они оказались новыми и шикарными. Да и кому вообще, скажите на милость, понравится ходить обляпанным липким и сладким мороженым. Поэтому нет ничего удивительного в том, что, увидев опасно набрякшую каплю на запястье, Руки сделал единственно возможное в этой ситуации: перегнулся через подлокотник дивана и тряхнул рукой. И только потом заметил, что за диваном прячется гитара Урухи.  
Ярко-розовая капля со снайперской точностью приземлилась прямо на третью точку грифа, а следом из дрогнувшей в ослабевших руках обертки полилась тонкая струйка зеленого цвета (мороженое было слоеным, и это подтаяла новая порция).  
Есть такой житейский закон, отравляющий людям жизнь с тех незапамятных времен, когда они спустились с кокосовых пальм и взяли в руки кремниевые топоры (или были изгнаны из Эдема за нездоровую страсть к фруктам – кому какая версия ближе). В разных странах он зовется по-разному, но суть у него одна: подлянка всегда настигает в самый неподходящий момент.  
Вот и сейчас, в соответствии с этим законом и раньше, чем Руки успел оглядеться и спокойно поискать салфетки, он услышал в коридоре приближающиеся шаги и голоса. Уруха и Кай о чем-то громко спорили и явно шли в сторону комнаты, где стремительно искал выход из положения и еще стремительнее доедал мороженое Руки. С мороженым дело пошло, а вот выход никак не находился. Притвориться, что он понятия не имеет о том, кто, как и когда испортил урухин инструмент, было невозможно: больше никто в группе не ел фруктовый лед, «веселенькую химическую гадость», как обзывал его Рейта. Салфеток в обозримой близости видно не было, а пожертвовать вместо них рубашкой от Armani Руки еще не был готов. Все, что пришло ему в голову – это доесть мороженое до конца. В том числе и с гитары.  
Говорят, что закон подлости имеет определенную периодичность и слишком часто не повторяется. Ну, чтобы человечество окончательно не вымерло. Но сегодняшний день показал, что Мироздание явно не на стороне Матсумото Таканори. Когда до полного сокрытия следов преступления оставался всего один разнесчастный сантиметр на втором ладу, в комнату зашел Уруха.  
В этот момент Руки своим поведением продемонстрировал полное торжество теории Дарвина о происхождении видов. Он не бросился убегать, как трепетная лань, и не юркнул за диван, как мышь или какое другое пугливое животное. Нет, он замер на месте, как замирали на ветке его далекие предки в надежде, что она не обломится. Замер в обнимку с гитарой и прижатым к струнам языком.  
Вообще, Уруха сам был виноват: нечего оставлять гитару в неположенном месте, да еще без чехла. Но в лице Такашимы Кою эволюция явно дала сбой. Увидев издевательство над любимым инструментом, Уруха не стал задумываться о причинах и следствиях. Глаза его налились кровью, он раздул ноздри, наклонил голову и приготовился убивать. На пару секунд его задержала на месте только проблема выбора: убивать Руки мучительно медленно или мучительно быстро.  
И тут в комнату вошел Кай, отставший от приятеля, чтобы завязать шнурок на ботинке. Собираясь продолжить дебаты с Урухой, он взмахнул рукой, открыл рот... и замер при виде Руки. Немая сцена длилась не дольше секунды, потому что почти сразу глаза Кая загорелись азартом.  
\- Клаааасс! – протянул он, для верности указующе вытянув руку в сторону скульптурной группы с гитарой, чтобы никто не сомневался, чем именно он восхищается. – То, что нам надо!  
Уруха моргнул. Руки нервно сглотнул и отлип, наконец, от струн.  
\- Что? – раздалось из разных углов комнаты.  
\- Ну, как же, - удивился, что никто не видит очевидного, Кай. – Это же то, что мы искали. Потрясающий фансервис! Будешь так делать на каждом концерте, фанатки с ума сойдут!  
Уруха немедленно развернулся и кинулся в атаку. К счастью, словесную. Но Кай умел договариваться с менеджментом и со стаффом, он умел успокаивать перевозбудившихся поклонников и перепивших коллег. Кай слишком далеко ушел по эволюционной лестнице от волнистых попугайчиков, против него у Урухи не было шансов. Решение вопроса о фансервисе было делом нескольких минут. Ими Руки и воспользовался, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от творчески настроенного Кая, взбешенного Урухи и вообще, подальше от той проклятой комнаты с неудобными диванами и гитарами в неправильных местах.  
Руки мчался по коридору и печально размышлял о том, что закон подлости сегодня продемонстрировал ему себя во всей красе. Вот, что стоило Каю задержаться еще хотя бы на полминуты. Уж лучше было один раз испытать на себе гнев Урухи, чем теперь на каждом концерте облизывать жесткие и невкусные струны. Ведь намазать их чем-нибудь, например, вареньем, Уруха точно не позволит.


End file.
